Friends stick together forever
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When Grace and her friends get captured by the Decpticons what will they do to them and worse what will the new bullys do? and will love blossom? based on the tv series and a wierd dream i had please read and review XD i dont own transphormers just my oc's
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i am basing this on the tv series and a wierd dream i once had but to keep my friends identitys secret i have changed their names. hope you like it. i do not own transphormers only my oc's**

It was a cold day the rain was hitting the window as Grace looked out of the window trees rushing past as her mum drove down the highway towards Jasper. Grace had lived a normal life a normal life in Florida that was until a freak tornado hit her home destroying it and killing her beloved farther. After the tornado had gone her mother and herself moved to a place called Jasper, Nevada she was goning to go to the local school Nevada high. The car slowly came to a stop in front of the giant green gates.

As Grace stepped out you could see she had short brown hair cut into a pixie cut. She also had dark brown eyes she was wearing a pair of black sneakers on with some blue denim jeans. She was also wearing a red and black striped t-shirt. She cautiously walked through the green gates waving bye to her mum as she got in her mum drove off leaving Grace to walk into the school bullys. There was two muscular boys and two stuck up snobby girls who could easily beat you up. The tallest boy grabbed Grace by the rim of her shirt and made her look him in the eyes.

"well what do you know fresh meat" but before the first strike could come a friendly voice came from behind them.

"let her go Dormant carn't you let her have her first day bully free?" he then threw her to the floor and pushed past the girl and her friends Dormant's friends following closely behind him. When they had left the friendly girl ran over to Grace and picked her up.

"don't mind them there just the school bullys there's the boy who grabbed you Dormant then the other boy is Tom then those stuck up snobs are called Rebecca and Stephanie" after she lifted Grace up Grace took a good look at her and her friends.

**A/N i am now describing all the characters in each paragraph :D**

The first girl was called Cassidy but she liked being called Queenie. She had long brown hair with chestnut brown eyes she was wearing a pair of red pumps and some black jeans with a purple shirt. She also had a lovely red bow in her hair.

Then there was another girl called Hannah she had short straight hair with a pair of dark sea blue eyes. **A/N i am only going into deapths on the main characters soz but just picture what they would were in your opinion X**

There was also a girl called Julie who had long curly hair with a pair grass green eyes. The boy was called George he had short blonde hair with light blue eyes.

The last boy that Grace noticed was about her size and had short spikey blonde hair with beautiful brown eyes he was wearing a pair of blue sneakers and some red jeans with a black tank top on. Grace couldn't help but stare at him until Queenie asked her.

"so what's your name?"

"oh..uh Grace by the way thanks" Julie then put her hand on Grace's shoulder and said.

"hey do you want to hang out with us?" at first Grace was taken back it was ber first day and yet she was already getting friends.

"uh yeah sure" she then followed them to the lunch room were they started talking until the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 4 days since Grace had met Queenie and her friends. It was one sunny day and all the kids were walking down the road heading to Grace's house but that was until they hear a threatening voice behind them.

"hey it's the dwep group lets get them" the group of friends ran down into a ally way until they bumped into the dead end and turned around to see the 4 bullys coming at them. The group of friends got ready to protect one another when they all charged towards the big, tough bullys. They fought for a few minutes until Tom got Grace into a headlock and 3 different cars came into the ally way. There was a black Porche a red Aston Martin anda purple Mercades. When all of a sudden they transphormed ito giant robots who grabbed all of the children and knocked them out.

Grace woke with a throbbing pain in her head as she woke up she noticed her friends and enimes were awake. As she walked ovr to Queenie a giant robot came in and spoke.

"ah good the test subjects are awake but who to choose first" he walked slowly towards Hannah when Grace saw this she ran in front of her and yelled.

"HEY YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" he was at first shocked by this outburst but then grabbed Grace and said.

"you will make the perfect firsy test subject so fisty and brave" he then carried her out of the room and fastened her to a slanted table.

"ok would you like to be a Autobot or a Decpticon?" he asked. Grace lifted her eyebrow and said.

"wait i get to choose?"

"hey were evil not uncivilized"

"oh ok i guess Autobot"

"fine then" he then pressed a button and a blue lazer hit Grace making her grow a pair of metal wings and more dragon type parts at the end she collapsed and Shockwave simply said.

"this is very very bad"

**Hey guys sorry but i forgot to tell you that the one Grace is in love with is called Patrick and Grace's nickname is Patricia XD **


	3. Chapter 3

Grace eyes fluttered open when she was half awake she felt herself being lifted up and dragged through hallways until she fully went unconscious.

~meanwhile in the room Megatron was in~

"so you see Optimas you have failed to protect the humans they have already been transphormed and- oh hang on a minute..yes..yes..ok bring her in...and your new recruite is coming in a second" all the transphormers turned to the door and after a silent second a giant wolf type creature with giant metal dragon wings and a ability to breath fire and had the teeth and claws of a dragon. It was blue with a few strecks of gold here and there. Bulkhead looked at it and said whilst turning to Megatron.

"why of all things did you turn her into a predacon more to the point why of all things did you turn her into a SCREECHER?"

"oh we didn't there was 2 glitches so 2 were turned into Screecher but there are somemore coming" he turned to the door were a gold and blue Femme(Queenie), purple and light blue Femme(Hannah), yellow and blue Femme(Julie) and a yellow and blue Mech(George) stood. Grace's eyes were just opening when she saw giant robots in front of her she was about to scream but she suddnly heard her best friend Queenie's voice.

"Queenie?" she asked to the gold and blue Femme who said back.

"Grace?" Grace then ran to her and made sure all of her friends were ok after she said.

"oh my god what have they done to you guys?"

"us have you seen yourself" George said bluntly. Grace turned to a mirror and looked in she now have light blue eyes with a hint of red. She started screaming but instead it was more of a screech. Queenie ran up to her and placed her new servo onto her shoulder saying.

"calm Grace calm" Grace looked at her and closed her mouth but once it was shut her new optics went inside her head and collapsed in a heap on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

As Grace opened her eyes she saw Queenie, Julie and Hannah all holding high tech ninja weapons. Queenie was holding electric katana Julie was holding a high tech Bo staff and Hannah had a bunch of fire ninja stars. As she struggled to get up Julie ran to her and lifted her up until she could stand by herself she looked at her friends she saw that George had two blasters for his hands they were shotgun type blasters that filled his whole hand. They were trying out their weapons out when a black and red Femme came in she looked at them talking until she heard Grace's voice.

"well, well if it isn't little Grace so i see you choose Autobots well you were always a little goody two-shoes" they could tell that this was Stephanie. Stephanie unfolded her blasters and aimed at Grace but before she could shoot Grace's friends jumped in front of her Hannah looked over her shoulder to Grace and said.

"Grace you try to find a exit when you do call us and we'll tell the other Autobots to meet you there" Grace nodded her head and ran off. As she got to the lower part of the hull she found a place they could easily jump from. Just as was about to call the rest of the team a door slid open reveling two big Mechs when they saw her they unfolded their blasters and aimed at her. The big black and purple Mech grabbed her by her throat and said.

"now what do we have here Grace the Screecher ha lets finish this" this was obviously Tom. Tom lowered his fist getting ready to strike when a long sharp metal tail slapped him around the head making her drop Grace.

"drop the Screecher" they looked to the side to see a giant metal dragon with a red and gold Screecher next to him the dragon looked at the new Mechs and scolded them.

"you heard Megatron we let them leave the ship and don't attack until tomorrow" the two Mechs walked off glaring at Grace. When they were gone she turned to them and said.

"thank you so much you saved my life what is your name?"

"my name is Predaking and this one says he already knows you and vice a verse" the red and gold Screecher stepped forward and looked Grace in the eye and said.

"Grace it's me" Grace's eyes went as wide as plates her voice stuttered.

"P-Patrick"


	5. Chapter 5

Grace nuzzled Patrick in a way to hug him but she managed to wrap her wings around him. When she let Patrick go she noticed that he was crimson red with hints of dark navy blue. His fur was more matted then her sleck spiky metal fur and his optics were a light blue. Predaking watched the two reunite until he spoke up.

"you may want to tell your team that you found a way out" Grace looked up and nodded she then activated her com link.

"hey team i foun a way out and i found Patrick as well okay we'll wait down here"

A few minutes later he friends came through the doors with the Autobots. The leader came up and stuck his servo out to shake Grace's servo she shoke it whilst listening to him talk.

"my name is Optimas Prime and my team the Autobots Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee and back at the base there is Ratchet now my we know your names?"

"well my name is Grace then there's Cassidy but she likes to be called Queenie then there's George, Hannah, Julie and then Patrick"

"we know the hard ships you must of faced but we will be glad to help you"

"i think i speak for all my friends here when i say we would be glad to help you"

**_A/N i would love your help in or as your review i would like it if you named your favourite transphormers prime beast hunter or just prime episodes so i can base the adventures around the tv series until next time bye =D_**


	6. Con job

**A\N I just wanted to say that I thank Whelliefan for her review and that if nobody tells me their faviroute transformers episode I'll just have to do mine that's all for now bye **

It has been 6 days since Grace and her friends and enimes had been transformed she was now a thing known as a Screecher. That day at the base she was chilling out with Miko when the portal opened showing a new Autobot she knew that Bulkhead was exited about a new recrute but she didn't know he was coming via groundbridge. He introduced himself to everyone and then after a few hours of playing a game called lobing he nearly broke the ground bridge controls that Grace and Rachet were working on. He ran up to Ratchet and apologised but the thing that confused Grace was that Wheeljack was asking so many question.

After an hour or so Wheeljack asked if he could have a tour around the base which of course Miko had to volunteer so Grace agreed to go around to. But when they got back it looked like Bulkhead felt uneasy about something.

"Hey what are you guys talking about!" Wheeljack asked.

"Oh I was just telling the story about Darkmount pass"

"That's on heck of a story"

"Sure is tell it"

"How about after we go off roading" Miko spoke up.

"Not now Miko" Grace stood next to Miko in a protective manner.

"Fine Bulk if you want to live in the past fine the Deception troops had us cornered between them and the smelting pit we attacked the troops then we used their backsides as stepping stones to cross the pits isn't that the story"

"Yeah that's exactly how it when" Wheeljack had a smug face. "Except one thing" his face suddenly went shoxked ." i wasn't with the Wreakers I had already joined up with Optimas by that time but you would of known that if you hadn't just accessed Wheeljack's public service record"

"Bulkhead what does that mean?" Grace asked but Suddenly the fake Wheeljack grabbed Grace by her wings and pulled her back. Grace fought back but suddenly her wings made a pop and she let out a ear piercing screech but the fake Wheeljack just grabed one of his sword and placed it on her throut.

"Stay back or I'll slit the Screecher's throut" Patrick snarled under his breath the fake Wheeljack pushed a series of buttons on the controls until it powers up and he said.

"Finally" still pulling Grace back he walked to the ground bridge but before he could go through the real Wheeljack kicked him in the back making him drop Grace who landed on the floor. Patrick ran up to her and picked her up by the time she was up the real Wheeljack had beaten the fake Wheeljack.

"You open the groundbridge it's time to take out the trash"

"Wait a minute" Grace walked up to the fake and lifted her tail and smaked him unconscious. "That's for dislocating my wings"

Later that day Rachet looked at her wings and Queenie was there.

"OK you may want to hold something this is going to hurt" Grace grabbed hold of Queenie's hand then Rachet popped back in her wings making Grace screech out in pain.

"I'm guessing that's why they call them Screechers"


	7. wierd feelings

It has been 2 days since the real Wheeljack left and Grace's wings have gotten better. Patrick had been helping her fly better and they both had started getting feelings for one another. Grace went to Queenie's door one night and knocked on the door Queenie opened the door and stepped aside.

"Queenie I need your help I've been hanging around with Patrick and now I have this weird feeling in my stomach"

"Don't worry Grace its simple you just have feelings for him no biggie" Grace had wide eyes staring at what Queenie just said until she answed.

"Well what do I do?"

"Grace just let nature take its course it'll be fine" Grace nodded her head and went to her room and looked out the window.

~meanwhile~

Patrick was talking to George, Bulkhead and Bee about the same problem.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel you never know she might feel the same" Bee chriped. Patrick nodded his head but so far none of the advice had helped he then walked to his room and laied down.


	8. roses by James Arthur

**A\N this may seem chessy in this chapter but I really wanted to do this I don't own the song all rights go to the amazing James Arthur this chapter is for Grace and Patrick.**

Grace had recently spent the whole day with Patrick helping fix her wings and him teaching her how to fly better. But both of them had a strange feeling in the pit of their stomachs that they couldn't get rid of. Grace looked out her window whilst Patrick laied on his bed and they both began. To sing?. Ok then.

**Patrick: I could of chose anybody but I chose you ohhh help me get better you pull me right out of the blue. And daddy don't like you but daddy and I never night when I wake up I need you to get back to sleep. Smells like roses to me two young lovers it seems. Taste so bitter so sweet your my bang together we go bang,bang,bang. Bang,bang,bang. Bang,bang,bang. Ohhh.**

**Grace: you could of chosen anybody but you chose me hiding in bedsits cause no one around us agrees. And I feel romantic because this morning I've been at the wine shall we eat all the poison and leave all the questions behind. Smells like roses to me two young lovers it seems. Taste so bitter so sweet. Your my bang together we go bang,bang,bang. Bang ,bang,bang. Bang,bang,bang. Bang,bang,bang.**

Patrick sits up and walks towards the door to the entrance of the base. Whilst Grace does the same.

**Patrick: and all the chemicals and alcohol make for a volatile love but stay with stay. And I never wanna lose you but I fear that this closeness will tear us apart but stay with me. Stay with meeeee. Bang,bang,bang. Bang,bang,bang. Bang,bang,bang. **

Both start running to the cliff near the base. When they see each other they run faster until they meet and romantically hold hands.

**Both: smells like roses to me two young lovers it seems. Tastes so bitter so sweet your my bang together we go bang,bang,bang. **

Patrick lifts her head to lock eyes and leans in both them embracing in the kiss. Fireworks displays starts in both their heads the kiss was passinote and romantic when they let go Patrick swung her down leaning over her (like one of those tango possions when the male dance partner leans over the female) they then lock eyes and lean in together and again lock lips delecatly. When they finish he holds her close and whispers.

"I love you Grace"

"I love you too Patrick" they sit on the cliff edge watching the sunset and Patrick wrapping a wing around her and Grace leaning on his shoulder resting her head.


End file.
